Our dreams will bring us together
by creoleereri
Summary: This is a collection of stories involving Eren and Levi. This is a collection of reincarnation stories. They will make you laugh, cry, and prob hate me. Each story is the story of finding happiness after being robbed of it in a titan filled land. Hopefully with the gift of a new life they can find the happiness granted to all but them.
1. New life same love

"O shit O shit I am going to be late! I'll miss the train"!

17 Eren Jaeger is running to the train station hoping to catch the last train home. He lost the concept of time as he studied inside the public library. He is an honor student due to his determination and his stubbornness to make no less than an A on any test. He was finishing up his studying when the time hit him and he tore off.  
Eren has a car but to save gas he just takes the train. Everyday it's the same thing. He wakes up, wipes the sleep from his eyes and stalks to the bathroom. He showers and brushes his teeth before getting dressed. Then he stares at his reflection making sure he looks decent. But for Eren this isn't hard to accomplish. He

He's 5'6 with tanned skin, decent build, messy in a controlled way brown hair, a baby face but sharp features, and most importantly his green eyes that attracts everyone's attention.

Eren then runs downstairs to greet his parents and eats a hot meal before rushing out of the door. On the way he meets up with his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa and they catch the train to school together.

Eren is overall a happy teen living a normal life. He does well in school, he has a cushy job as an office aid thanks to his grades, he has tons of friends, being an only child his parents dote on him, and he already has offers to many colleges. Yes, Eren is the textbook definition of a happy teen.

But lately he's been faking his happiness. When he turned 15 dreams began to plague him. He had vivid nightmares of man eating giants that left nothing but destruction and despair in their presence. He woke up for many nights screaming in terror waking up his parents and causing them worry. Eren one night dreamt his mom was eaten and torn apart in front of him and he woke up wailing in grief and in tears. It took an hour of hugs, kisses, and words of assurance from his parents for him to fall back asleep.

They knew that one day he would regain his memories but they had hoped it would be when he was older since theirs happened at an older age. His dad worried even more because he knew the true reason why Erens memories came back. He had figured it out when he found others who had regained their memories; however he refrained from sharing this secret.

For a year Eren had nothing but horrible nightmares and his parents did their best to help. They even sent him to a psychiatrist to help with the small case of PTSD he developed. None of his friends knew except Armin and Mikasa. They seemed to really understand and even spent nights at his house to make him feel more comfortable. When he turned 16, Erens dreams finally stopped haunting him and he was able to sleep again. He had a year of peace that made everyone happy except his dad. He knew the real trouble would start at 17.

And he was right.

The night of Erens 17th birthday he had another dream. This one was different from the others. It started when he was rescued by a strange man. This same man then beat the shit out of him and Eren woke up confused, angry, and his face hurt a little. He didn't like this man in his dreams. He was short, medium build, short black hair that was buzzed in the back, sharp cheekbones, thin lips, and then blue-gray eyes that looked empty. The man was cold and spoke to him like he was stupid.

But every night Eren dreamt about him. What started as hate slowly morphed. In his dreams Eren feels himself getting use to the cold language, dry humor, and colder stares. He feels trust taking over his feelings of hate.

And then his dreams changed again.

He soon began dreaming of the man in a different light. This time he was pressed against the cold wall and his arms were clutching on to his pants. His palms were sweaty and his face felt hot. There was another body keeping him in place against the wall. And that body was the man he had come to know in his dreams as heicho. He was his captain and superior and yet he had Eren against the wall and had heat pooling in his stomach when suddenly those thin lips crashed against his own.

That was the start.

Eren began having more erotic dreams. There were time he dreamt of being slammed on a bed as hands thrusted into his ass and then something thicker and harder filling him up. He can feel his own moans as they shot out of his mouth. He has other dreams where he's on his knees with a cock lodged deeply in his mouth. And he revels in the hardness pushing in and out of his mouth relentlessly. He wakes up many times hard, sweating, and out of breathes.

But it's the last round of dreams that gets to him.

Nobody is dying and he isn't having sex. There are dreams of him wrapped in this heichos arms. A hand gently stroking his cheek before light kisses are pressed to it. Kisses in the kids of dreams are softer and he feels dizzy by them. Time seems to be nonexistent in these dreams. He realizes he's feeling now things with these last set of dreams. He feels;

Safe

Secure

Assured

Cared for

And loved.

He woke up with heaviness in his heart a prayer for more sleep. He's fallen in love with his heicho of his dreams. He consumes all his thoughts and distracts him from everyone. The dreams of terror hadn't affected him like these dreams are. Too many nights he woke up panting for air with the feeling of longing coursing through him. He could feel those hands burning his body with their gentle touches. In the dream and reality he never wanted to let go. While he was asleep he relished in every caress and every word of love spoken. But he always had the fear of this ending soon. That fear would cross over into his mind and leave him feeling pain. But he couldn't remember the man's name. He would speak it many times in the dreams but he couldn't remember when he woke up. He tried so hard to remember; he got a headache and couldn't function properly for a day.

After 6 months of dreaming about this heicho one more dream appeared.

"Eren Jaeger we thank you for your service to humanity. But to be sure of our future your kind must all be eradicated. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Eren couldn't believe that after all his hard work he was dying. Thanks to the war he lost his family, his friends, and he watched many die. He had to watch as Armin gave his last breathe and died of blood loss. He watched Mikasa be moved to a hospital because she could no longer function properly in society.

But the worse was watching the face of the one he loved most twisting in pain and anger. His heicho, his comrade, and his lover had actual tears welling in his eyes. With every death they encountered he never cried. But now walking towards him tears fell down his face.

"We will now kill the last titan Eren Jaeger. It is the courts wish that Corporal Levi will execute the titan. He has been in your care this entire time and you are the only one who knows his weakness."

The courts were cruel. Everyone knew Levi had fallen madly in love with his charge and they chose him to be the executor.  
His hands were trembling as held the sword over his lovers head.

"Any last words titan?" spoken by the court judge

"I love you Levi." was the soft words spoken only loud enough for Levi to hear. Levi cupped his face and kissed him in front of everybody not giving a damn who watched. As he pulled his lips away he watched as Eren nodded in understanding and he

Sliced Erens neck killing him in human form as if he was in titan form. Cheers erupt in the court house as everybody sees the death of the final titan. There was no more war and they were free. People who had lost nothing and gave nothing celebrated as if they were the ones fighting. The scouting legion and Garrison stood saluting the fallen soldier with grim faces.

Even the military police stood in silence and respect as they took away Erens lifeless body.

Two days later the body of humanities greatest is found cold and with no pulse.

He followed him to death.

His heicho

His lover

His everything.

His last words were I love you Eren."

Eren shot out of bed as tears cascaded down his face. No matter how many times he tried to catch his breath, or wipe his face they kept falling. His cries turned louder as grief consumed his body. He watched himself die. He was like a fly on the wall as he watched his lover kill him. And he watched him take his life. He had to watch both and he couldn't do anything. His cries woke his parents up who rushed into his room. No matter what they did he couldn't stop crying. His heart was broken from a man he only dreamt about.

His tears weren't for his death and they weren't for the people he watched die in his dreams. These tears were for the man he fought with and they didn't get to live out post war days in peace. He remembers the plans they made and it hurt worse. Eren cried until he fell back asleep.  
His mom was near tears and couldn't understand why his memories haunted him at such a young age. She searched her husband for comfort and he finally fesses up.

Sitting on the couch he explained to his wife why they have these dreams. He spoke of a past life and reincarnation. This is the life they fought for and deserved. Her eyes shot up and questions plagued her. The biggest one;

"Why now?"

"Because you get your memories back when….."

"O shit O shit I am going to be late! I'll miss the train"!

Eren is running to the station and isn't paying attention to his surroundings. With a mere two blocks left he runs straight into another human and effectively knocks them both to the grown. Papers are thrown everywhere and the scene looks chaotic.

Eren is beside himself and freaking out. He's probably going to miss the train and he'll have a nasty bruise. Then he remembers the other person. Scrambling to pick up papers and set them out he looks up into the strangers eyes.

And he freezes

All of the papers he has drop back to the ground. His moth goes dry and his palms began to sweat. His heartbeat speeds up and he can't stop staring. The stranger only holds his stare with his eyebrow raised in question.

That haircut

He's short

Those cheekbones

Those thin lips

Those eyes!

"Do I know you?" Eren asked shakily.

Those thin lips curve into a smirk and a voice that's deep and smooth almost sends Eren into a heart attack replies.

"I don't know brat do you?"

Eren didn't think this was possible. There was no way his dreams were real. And there was no way he could be here. And then after many nights of straining one name that had been his lifeline finally found its way into his mind. He knew who he was and tears immediately filled up his eyes. In a voice not much louder than a whisper,

"Levi?"

"Yes."

Erens body moved before his brain and he lunged at Levi knocking them both back over. He could feel his heartbeat pumping quickly in his chest. And he could feel Levis doing the same. Their hearts were beating as one and Eren felt Levi wrap his arms around Eren. Eren looked at the man in his dreams the man of his dreams and then the questionsflew out his mouth.

"How are you real?"

"I saw you die in my dreams?"

"What is going on?"

"Whoa Eren calm down."

"How can I calm down when you've only been in my dreams and now your here?"

"Eren your dreams are your memories of your past life."

"My past life?"

"Yes, did nobody explain anything to you? Well I can but it's going to take awhile."

"Well I need to know!"

Levi stared at him a long time. Ever since he turned 30 he had dreams that plagued him. He woke up many times in a cold sweat. He eventually gave up on sleep and developed heavy bags under his eyes. His dream eventually morphed and every dream was centered on the boy holding on to him for dear life. He dreamed of passionate and heated moments and he also dreamed of sweet tender moments that he hasn't experienced in his life. He felt every moment in every dream. And then they stopped when he saw his lover die and his suicide. He was very much like the person in his dreams and had barely shed a tear in real life until that dream. He woke up in tears and they didn't stop.  
Thosedreams had lasted two years. He found out his best friends Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith were in those dreams and had been his comrades as well. They had begun dating and already experienced the dreams. It helped having people to understand but he needed the brat that haunted most of his dreams. He realized he was younger than him but the way he felt about the boy outclassed his guilt over being old. He searched for this kid but couldn't remember his full name. He only remembered Eren. He searched everywhere and he was about to give up until the kid smashed into him. Go figure.

"Come home with me and I'll explain everything."

Eren knew he shouldn't blindly go home with some man just because he looked just like the man in his dreams but the thought of leaving now made his chest hurt.

"Ok."

Eren and Levi picked up the debris and Levi stood up first taking Erens hand and helping him up. Eren thought his hand was going to melt as Levi guided him to his car refusing to let go of the boy's hand.

The ride to Levis apartment was uneventful and full of nervous looks and jittery hands.

They pulled up into a high rise complex and Eren wasn't shocked at all.

Taking in Erens hand again he guided him to the elevator and up to the fourteenth level. The doors opened to a massive apartment that left Eren in awe. He looked at Levi in bewilderment.

"I joined the army and then was discharged due to an injury. I went to college and became an accountant. The pay and military pension made this place possible."  
Eren nodded and tried to take in all the details of the high class apartment but he was pulled into the living room and promptly sat down on a leather couch. Levi placed his hand under Erens chin and turned it to face him. Eren wouldn't be able to tell if the room was on fire because all his attention went to Levi.

Said person was giving him a piercing look that was lighting him on fire.

"Levi how can you be here?"

"We are reincarnated. Has no one explained this to you?"

"Armin mentioned it one time."

"Ah so the blond brat is your friend in this life too. Is Ackerman your sister?"

"No my best friend."

"And you mean this is our second life?"

"Yes, all those dreams are your memories from your old life. I guess we were given this life to make up for the shitty life we endured back then. And it seems the people you were close to then are the ones close to you now."

"Eren do you know why your memories are back?"

"No, this is all a lot."

"It was for me too but Erwin and Hanji helped me cope."

"Do you want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Eren your memories come back when you to meet your lover from the past life. I don't know why it had to be two fucking years but that's just the way it is."

"Wait what?"

"For two years your dreams came back. I guess to remind you of what you sacrificed and to prepare you for meeting the one you loved. Mostly everybody lost the love of their life back then."

Eren remembered his dream and tears filled his eyes.

"I saw you die."

"They made me kill you. I don't disagree with my old self's choice of suicide."

Eren looked away and shut his eyes. He tried to take in everything that Levi told him. Why didn't anybody tell him? Did his parents and friends know? The questions were running around his head until arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes to find himself on Levis neck and body pushed flushed against Levis. It was like a reflex to wrap his arms around Levi and nuzzle into his neck.

"I searched for you for two years brat."

"I used to wake up aching for you Levi. What do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

Eren didn't have to think long to realize what he wanted. Even though he didn't know this Levi well he doubts he would be able to function properly if he wasn't in his life.

"I want to be with you. I know the age makes things weird but I just need to be with you."

That was all Levi needed. He held himself back until he made sure the younger knew what he wanted.  
Eren was pulled into a searing kiss. His insides turned to goo and his heart began pumping faster. Those thin soft lips knew how to make him forget anything had been wrong. He forgot the pain of losing his lover and focused on the warm body kissing him deeply and holding him like he was the most cherished thing on the planet.  
Levi kept on kissing him deeply and methodically. He was going to make this boy his just like in the past life. He was going to give him everything that was taken away from him in the past life. He pulled away reluctantly because he had his own questions.

"Eren tell me everything about this life."

Eren smiled and launched into an animated story of his current life. He made sure he emphasized every important moment so Levi didn't feel bad about missing them. When he finished Levi did the same and explained his life. They talked deep into the night occasionally pausing for a moment of sweet and chaste kisses until they fell asleep in each other's arm.

Levi took Eren home that next morning and Eren had to explain to a worried group that consisted of his parents and two best friends why he didn't come home.  
Mikasa groaned when she saw Levi making the man smirk. Armin smile and his parents stared in awe.

"Um mom and dad this is…"

"Humanities greatest yeah we know. Eren this was who you fell in love with?"

Eren nodded meekly. He didn't think about the fact that Levi was older and a male. He worried about his parent's reaction.

"Well I'll be damned. My son knows how to aim high." Says his dad.

Erens mom smiled a genuine smile and moved to engulf both Levi and Eren in a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for my baby! He's all grown up. Levi takes care of him please?"

Eren smiled as tears welled up in his eyes again. Since these dreams started he hadn't smiled genuinely in two years. But since running into Levi all he could do is smile.

"I'll take care of him mam." Levi promised.

And he did. Eren moved in with him after high school and went to university to study business. And they lived out their days happy, at peace, and completely in love.

The cliché end :)


	2. Never been kissed

Based off of this doujinshi  
post/67462264827

* * *

Eren longed for a kiss by the Corporal. He always wanted to know how soft or hard his lips were. But Eren never got to find out

Flashback

In the middle of a heated moment where passion, lust, desire, and need where present but lacking one quality; love. Moments like these had come often for Eren. He found himself under his precious Corporal again. Legs spread and back arched as he took in all of his captains anger. Each thrust was hard and unforgiving. Each thrust was exhilerating and addicting. Eren knew he was the only person who could take this. It was never by force he aways had the optionof ending this byt he couldn't. He got to see the Corporals face twisted in pleasure. Only he got to witness him let his guard down for five minutes. Even if it was for a quck fuck and a lack of a goodbye, only Eren got to witness it. He pretended it was more than just sex. Corporal was his hero, his best friend, his companion, his lover. It may be a naive dream but it could happen. He was leaning closer now than before and Eren could almost feel his breath tickling his face. His thrsut increased the closer he got. Eren was grabbing on to his body for leverage. his hands traced up to his neck. Maybe today was the day. Eren leaned in

_"Corporal"_

**_SMACK_**

_"Don't tell me you want to kiss? What are you trying to do? Do you want me to die filthy brat?_

_"Do you think that I would do that disgusting exchange of saliva with you?"_

_"DON'T KID YOURSELF!"_

_"Tch, so fucking disgusting."_

With a bleeding nose and broken heart Eren sank back into the sheets. Consumed by the pain that stabbed him in the heart, he tried to answer for his sins.

"I'm sorry Corporal."

" It's me who's being too foolish."

The knife in his heart was sharpened by the love for his Corporal

Present

The last titan fell to the ground. Skin decomposing before it hits the mud. The war is now over. Huamanity no longer has to live like cattle. The dream had finally been realized. In the middle of the battle field stood one titan shifter. He fought hard and gave it everything. And now he was tired o so tired. He was talking himself as he tried to pull out of the titans body.

"We won?"

"Humanity has finally achieved victory against the titans!"

"Finally from a hundred years of imprisonment and fear we have gained freedom!"

All around him people were celebrating. Arms raised as one a might shout was heard throughout the land.

Eren looked at those who he cherished most. One who was supporting his commander. they had grown so close and Eren was happy for him. One who was standing tall and as fierce as ever. And the one who held his heart. Eren felt a peace

"Ah."

"I have a childhood friend who shares my dream, family who will sacrifice their life to protect me,

and

the one who will never fall in love with me. The one I love most."

Erens eyes were closing a smile crossed his face. the knife removed itself from his heart. He felt so much happiness and joy. The tears falling from his eyes were ones of joy. His final gift to humanity. there complete freedom of Titans.

"I'm so blessed."

Levi, humanities strongest stood on the final battlefield. He sacrificed his life, his friends, his soul for this. To be free of humanities enemy. He could finally be who he wanted to be. he didn't have to shut himself off anymore. He could finally be with the one who gave him the strength to never give up. The only person he could ever love.

The same person who right before his eyes was crystalizing like the female titan.

Eyes as widened in shock, Levi ran to him trying to reach him before he became a fossil.

But he was too late.

"Eren."

His Eren. The whose trust he abused. The one who he took for granted because he knew he would be there. The one who he was going to propose to so they could live out their days in the outside world together. he was crystalizing before his eyes. The last thing he saw was the same peaceful smile shown only to him after their moments of passion. The smile that made it hard for him to leave but he couldn't give in. And now he'll never see it again

One week later they arrived back at headquarters. Everyone had been shocked upon seeing Eren and the victorious mood dropped. Mikasa could barely stand and Armin was now never to be seen without the Commander. Many celebrated their victory but heart broke at the sacrifice. He had been the manifestation of humanities anger. And he had been their biggest tool. He had been deemed a monster, a thing, a mere military strategy. But the smile many saw before he hardened made them realize,

He was human.

Many were sad but added him to the list of sacrifices needed for freedom. his closest loved ones had someone to hold them and cherish them through this. But there was one who couldn't accept this. He refused to believe this was it. Could fate really be so cruel? Was this his punishment?

He stared at the crystal willing it to melt. Hanji walked in looking at him with pity in her eyes. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to like hers

There was silence until she said

"In the end after the titans were exterminated, Eren like his titan shifting youths from the 104th choose the exact same end. But of their feelings, we still know nothing.

It's come to this and yet we still don't understand titans at we know their origins and weakness.

We have no way to deal with them with our current technology and skills."

She watched as Levi approached the crystal once again.

"As they sleep on we can only watch helplessly. Currently we can't determine if the person inside the crystal is alive, let aline try and wake him up. I'm afraid the only solution is to wait unti he wakes up on his he'll wake up soon, mayybe he'll sleep forever."

Levi was in his own world. He had tuned out her words and reached out to the crystal. As he feard it lacked the warmth that his Eren always provided. it was cold like his treatment. He leaned in and placed his lips on the crystal cleanliness being damned.

Hanji looked on her suspicions rising

"Speaking of which Levi, that kind of thing. how many times a day do you plan to do it?"

Levi slowly took his lips off but lept his hand firmly in place.

"shut up stupid glasses."

With that he dismissed her presence and focused on the sweet face stuck inside.

"Eren." He says softly after placing another chaste kiss to the crystal

"This is todays good morning kiss. tonights one, I'll come back again when the sun sets.I'll give it to you at night."

"Eren can you feel that? I'm kissing you."

For two months Levi visited somedays never leaving his side. Everyone else had given up and even his sister and best friend had their mourning. But Levi never gave up. He couldn't move forward without Eren. He couldn't breakdown fully without ever knowing. And he couldn't move on without him.

So when one day Hanji ran to him wwith news of the crystal melting Levi ran without breathing. When he arrived there was a small circle surrounding the boy. Levi pushed them all out of the way as the last of the crystal melted. He knocked everyone out the way to hold Eren in his arms. He was so hopeful, it kept him going.

And then he felt the coldness of Erens body and a heart not beating with a smile still set on his face. And that's when Levi finally gave in to the pain he supressed. That is when he finally gave up. It was a surprise to noone when after he passed out clutching to Eren so hard bruises were on the boy, that a few days later he died in his coma. Everyone assumed it was of fatigue and a brokenheart. Humanities strongest and humanities hope gave their lives for humanities freedom. And their hearts was the biggest sacrifice.

2000 years later

A man is standing by the edge of the water at the local beach. He is 34 and very successful. He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks but was rescued upon discovery by Erwin Smith. the old bastard found him in this life. He met old friends and made new ones with people who had passed before seeing freedom. They were living the life stolen from them by the titans. He had everything he always wanted except,

a certain green eyed brat who plagued his thoughts and dreams.

the same green eyed brat who was standing a few feet away with his jaw dropped. the same brat who grew up with both parents, great friends, and a normal life. A brat who just graduated high school but needed time off to figure out couldn't stop thinking of the one he loved. Who had yet to notice him. The usual.

"Levi?"

A soft voice infiltrated his thoughts. Levi turned his head to see the only person he ever loved. Tears had already adorned that sweet face and levi couldn't stop himself from running like a lovesick fool and yanking the boys into his arms. Tears had fell from his face freely as a warm body embraced him and wrapped arms around his waist. Before saying anything he placed his hands on Eren neck and pulled him into a series of desperate kisses. He didn't care that they were still in public os that the boy looked still looked young. He left kisses on his face, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and hell his ears. He inhaled the scent coming from his hair and kissed him again.

Eren was beside himself and accepted every kiss with complete forgiveness and love. No words had to be said and the two just basked in the others presence. They would have time to catch up, to get to know each other as they are now, and to make plans for the future. Both knew the moment they found the other no matter what they were not letting go.

So for now Levi settled with trying to make up for every kiss denied in the past life.

They could finally enjoy the freedom they gave their life for.

* * *

Revies are and thoughts are welcomed


	3. a hitman and a teen

Levi meets Eren though a hit gone wrong. Neither remember their old lives but ehy feel like they know each other. Will Levi accept this broken teen or will he reject his unknown past lover?

* * *

Its 10:30 pm. It's the middle of February and the streets are cold and empty. Not a soul can be seen outside in the suburban neighborhood. Everybody is inside trying to gather warmth and prepare for another busy day. Nobody sees the shadows that move. Nobody hears the screams. Everybody is in their own safe cocoon.

Top assassin Levi Heicho (Heicho given by co assassins) is that shadow. He is the reason for lights on in the middle of the night. He is the reason fully frown adults sleep with one  
eye open. He is the boogeyman.

He is a striking man. Extremely short yet very muscular, he is also; really pale, has short hair buzzed in the back, high almost feminine cheekbones, and cold blue eyes lined with silver. One would just mistake him for a business man not an assassin. Nobody but his closest comrades knows his is feared amongst the underworld for his ruthlessness. He puts top crime lords to shame with his bloody deaths.

Lucky for many his prey usually consists of men that cause harm to many. He doesn't kill women or children and he doesn't kill innocent men. He kills murderers, rapist, thieves, rogue upholders of the law, and soldiers who took their war skills home and used them for evil. He is usually contracted by any of the fool's enemy. He never cares to pick a side he just offs the fools of the underworld.

Tonight he is set to finally kill one wanna be assassin. He has done a few sloppy kills that have upset many people. His kills are usually from money hungry business men who no regard for human life. Once they deem something useless and a threat to their riches they have them killed. And Levi is following the fool who's been killing innocent people along with his contracts. He pissed off more than one mafia boss and Levi is the chosen killer to off him.

He's been stalking him for two weeks without being noticed and he planned to intercept a hit of his tonight. The man has been planning to kill a Grisha Yeager, who has a serum that can heal many of sickness. However it isn't foolproof and he needs more time. The big companies found out and demanded the serum and its properties. Grisha refused and now they decided to kill him to obtain the serum for them. Levi honestly didn't care for the sob story; he just had a job to complete.

Everything had been going to plan until he heard gunshots from the house. The son of a bitch must have snuck in another way. Levi raced into the house already deciding he'd have to kill him there. He slipped in through an already opened window and slowly crept to the front.

There he found his hit standing over a dead Grisha Yeager. He had a smug look on his face and didn't hear Levi slipping in. his mistake was too late as a Levi was suddenly behind him, squeezing his pressure points, and causing him to knock out. Levi quickly used the man's own gun and bought it to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Once he finished shooting he immediately ran outside and found his cleaning kit. When he got back inside he set up the scene so that it appeared to be a homicide-suicide. He had to get out quickly just in case someone heard the gunshots.

And he was almost out before he heard whimpering nearby. He froze and waited for the sound to lead him to the source. He looked and almost missed the shuffling sound coming from the nearby coat closet. He cocked the gun and tore open the door coming eye to eye with:

A teary and terrified brat.

The boy looked to be in his late teens. He has bright green eyes that are widened in fear. By his facial expression Levi realized he must have seen the whole thing. He never had a witness before. He heard of people having to kill off witnesses despite being age or gender. It had always been a complete turnoff for him and he was glad nobody had been around. But now he has this brat looking at him with this sad, terrified, and pathetic expression. If it wasn't for that he may have been cute, Levi thought bitterly. Cute and very familiar.

Strangely familiar.

He had two choices, kill the kid or take him with him. Either way he was annoyed and time was ticking by.

"What's your name kid?"

The boy just kept his fearful stare and Levi found his eyes on his gun. Ah he thought he was going to shoot him. Levi put the safety on the gun and placed it on the ground. And then he sat Indian style next to it. He doesn't know why he's doing this, but for some reason he can't take the sad look on the boys face any longer. He holds out his hands and repeats his question.

"What's your name?"

A voice barely above a whisper answered

"Eren."

"How old are you Eren?"

"Seve…seventeen."

"I'm guessing that's your dad?"

Eren nodded weakly as fresh tears formed his face.

"Why?" he asked weakly.

In another odd action Levi leaned forward to comfort the boy but Eren snapped back.

"Don't hurt me!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you brat, it's not really my thing to kill the innocent."

Eren still eyed him warily but allowed Levi to pat his hair. Something about this strange man felt familiar to the traumatized Eren. For a quick second he felt safe.

Levi looked at Eren closing his eyes as more tears fell but he looked less scared. For some reason this felt like déjà vu. Like wanting to comfort the kid was a second nature. He didn't know why but everything about him screamed "I know you!" and he wants to know why. He's already acted out of character and that's enough to keep him curious.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but you're going to have to come with me."

Erens eyes shot up in confusion and that fucking fearful face.

"Kid you can't stay here, whoever wanted your dad dead will realize their man was killed and you're alive. They will look for you and I doubt the police will do a damn thing about it. Your best bet of survival is me. I already said before I won't hurt you. But that doesn't mean I won't injure you if you try and run away, that helps nobody. Are we clear?"

Eren nodded meekly as Levi stood back up. He offered his hand to Eren who shakily grabbed accepted his hand and stood up.

"You have about ten minutes to pack as much as you can. Leave all electronics behind or they'll track you. Don't forget toiletries and fresh underwear please."

Eren just walked sadly down the hall refusing to look at his deceased father in the living room. Levi used that moment to take in more of his features. He had tanned skin, medium height, messy brown hair, those overly expressive eyes, and Levi could see a hint of muscle. The kid must have been active.

He finished fixing the scene as Eren emerged silently with a big duffle back and a book bag. Levi looked at him almost bored and motioned him to follow.  
They snuck out the window and Eren followed Levi down the block where his car was completely hidden from any light. He threw his stuff in the backseat and climbed in. he didn't have any more thoughts to process he just wanted to sleep and hopefully never wake up. It's not like he fully trusts this guy although he killed the guy that killed his dad, but something about him was so familiar. Something about him put Eren at ease. He felt like they've been through this before. But Eren can't figure out why.

They drive in complete silence for thirty minutes as Levi takes odd turns and routes to get to his current hideout. It's a one story house with one bathroom, one bedroom, a living room, and kitchen.

They arrive and the silence continues as they walk into the house. They're no decorations just one black couch, a TV across from it and the kitchen behind the couch. The hallway is small and narrow with one door on each side of the wall. The colors of the house are plain white. The kitchen has a pantry, a stove with cabinets on top, and a fridge right next to the stove. The place had an abandoned feel to it and didn't say home in anyway.

Eren looked at Levi for further instructions. He found Levi staring at him with the oddest face. He'd given him that look a few times tonight. Out of pure curiosity and a desperate need for a distraction, Eren asked "have we met before?"

Levis eyes momentarily widened at Erens question. He had been thinking the same thing but Eren beat him to it. He didn't know how to answer so he chose his usual route. Avoidance.

"I'm not sure brat. I'm not really a daytime kind of guy. Anyway you can take the bedroom you look like you could use somewhere decent to sleep. I'll take the couch and make sure nobody followed us. You can go now."

Without another word they parted and Eren went into the equally lackluster bedroom. There is a dresser, a queen sized bed, a small TV on the dresser, and a door for a clothes closet. Eren dropped his bag on the floor and peeled off his shoes, sock, and jeans. He kept his shirt on and moped into the bed. He was exhausted from hiding, watching the scene, crying, and being taken from home. He had no more tears as he drifted into a painful sleep.

Or so he thought.

Levi set up some pillows and a blanket on his couch and lay down. He has to figure out what to do with Eren tomorrow. For some reason he felt an odd sense of responsibility for him. He didn't owe him anything but Levi felt drawn to protect him. It was anew feeling and it annoyed him. He made himself so successful by not keeping anyone close. If it wasn't about work he didn't care. But this Eren he just met made him want to take all the money he's saved and move them somewhere safe and boring.

His annoyance kept him up for another hour until he drifted off to sleep. He figured they'd figure this out another day.

Or so he thought.

That night, both were plagued by horrific dreams of man eating monsters. The beginning of the dream started out different for them, but eventually they ended up in the others dream. Levi was a strong soldier and a high ranking officer, while Eren was a fresh out of training soldier doubled as one of the man eating monsters. The story of their meeting, fighting, and falling in love played in these dreams. In only 6 hours Eren and Levis past was revealed to them. This wasn't the first time either had these dreams; they had been laid dormant for years.

Eren had his upon meeting his two best friends. Levi had his upon meeting his boss. They haunted them but they left as quickly as they came.

The dream was too real and Levi woke up just as a titan had him in his grasp. He woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. His reaction was better than Erens. Already traumatized Eren woke up screaming. Levi burst into the room and didn't think twice to pull the hysterical kid in his arms. Eren didn't think twice to latch on to Levi as he cried desperately on his shoulder. Levi rubbed his back and ran his fingers through Erens hair until the loud sobs reduced to soft whimpers. Tears were still falling as his breathing evened out. Levi never let him go and held him tighter when Eren hiccupped. He waited for the whimpers to stop before asking

"Bad dream?" Eren nodded.

"Was it your dad?" Eren nodded but said "more than that. Man eating monsters that killed everyone I loved."

"Please don't tell me I was a captain in your dreams."

Eren suddenly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck. You mean to tell me we had the same fucking dream?" He sat for a second before asking "have you had them before?"  
Eren just nodded.

Levi was getting confused. He suddenly remembered his deranged co-assassin talking about reincarnation. But he thought of her as a fool. But now with this familiarity and dreams Levi almost believed her. He looked at the boy holding on to him as if it was the most natural feeling in the world. He had already broken so many of his own laws there was no point in continuing in his ways, well at least to Eren.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Eren looked at him and said "please."

Levi shuffled around and moved under the covers besides Eren. As soon as he got settled he pulled Eren back into arms and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Eren had already grabbed his shirt and pulled himself in as closely as possible. He couldn't stand the idea of being alone and couldn't stand the idea of Levi leaving. He didn't understand why he was in his dreams, but he realized he recognized him as the hero of his dreams when he got them the first round, it explained everything and nothing at all. For now he decided to relish in his warmth and safety.

Levi tilted Erens chin up so that he was face to face with him. In the moonlight Eren looked quite adorable even for his age. He had been through a lot in one night and now this. That annoying urge to comfort him broke down his senses again. He whispered soft words of encouragement and played with his hair.

Neither anticipated the pull drawing them into each other causing a clashing of lips. Neither understood but neither pulled away. Levi moved his lips against the in a hungry way. Eren could only respond with the same need. Again it felt as natural as breathing and neither moved away for awhile, they just kissed deeply as they were wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Levi knew in that moment he wasn't letting Eren go nor was he going to let him get hurt again. And he would personally see to that. An unknown urge to take full possession of Eren knocked over any thought in his mind. And he would deny anyone's reasoning to attempt separation. Eren realized he didn't want to go anywhere and he hoped Levi didn't have any plans on letting him go. His thoughts were answered when Levi suddenly pulled away and stared into Erens eyes.

"Eren you're mining now. Until we figure all this dream business out you are with me. And afterwards you're with me. I've made up my mind."

For the first time that night Eren let a smile creep into his face and he took refuge on Levis shoulder.

He didn't see the smirk on Levis face as he pulled Eren in tighter and allowed sleep to take them both.

_"I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."_

* * *

Reviews are welcomed


End file.
